Please Don't Go Away
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: This fanfic may seem kind of pointless, but I'm posting it anyway. It's my favorite part of 'Finding Nemo' with thought and feeling put into it. It will only have 2 total chapters; one for Dory's POV and one for Marlin's. Please r&r!
1. Dory's POV

**A/N: **Ok, before I say anything else… THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THOSE WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY!!! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO LOVED AND HAPPY!!! THANK YOU!!!!!****

God, with this piece of writing, I'm now working on three fan fictions! Well, this one should take too long, since there's only one more chapter after this, and since this one's Dory's POV, the next one is gonna be Marlin's.

Anyway, I know that you're probably thinking this is kind of pointless. All this is, is my favorite part of the movie, just with feeling and thought into it. But I kind of like writing it. Now I can watch that part of the movie with more in-depth feeling, and whoever reads this can too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Finding Nemo!

**_"Please Don't Go Away"_**

By: I-luv-mark

{though I don't luv mark anymore :P}

I had no clue how much pain he was going through. I was so speechless that I didn't even know what to say to him. I wanted to try, but knowing me, I would say something stupid, or something to make him feel worse. I just didn't know what to do.

I saw him go back into the water a few seconds after What's – his – Name flew off…Nigel! Yeah, that was his name. I followed him down into the water and went to give my best shot at comforting him.

"Hey—."

"Dory…" he interrupted. "If it wasn't for you, I – I never would have even made it here. So, thank you." He started to swim away from me, and that was when I realized that he wanted to leave me there.

"Hey, hey wait a minute! Well, wait!" I called as I swam in front of him to stop him from going any further. "Where are you going?"

He sighed heavily. "It's over, Dory," he said quietly, looking down. "We were too late. Nemo's gone… and I'm going home." The whole time he was talking, he didn't look at me at all. He went past me and started to swim away again. 

"No. No, you can't," I said to myself more than to him. But when he just kept swimming, I panicked and yelled, "Stop!" He stopped, and now that I could try to get him to stay with me, I knew it was going to be the hardest thing I ever did. It had to be when I felt the most nervous, too. But I had to try, no matter what. There was no way I was gonna let him leave without having my own say in it.

"Please don't go away. Please?" When he didn't turn around to look at me, or say anything, I kept at it.

"No one's ever stuck with me for so long before," I told him. I remembered how every time I met someone, they would leave me after a very shot while with me. But Marlin was the first to every stay that long with me. He had even cared about me enough to put himself in harm's way to make sure I was safe. I don't think anyone else would have done anything like that for me.

"And if you leave – if you leave…" What _would _happen if he left? I didn't know, and I didn't want to know, so I didn't finish that sentence. "I just, I remember things better with you," I blurted. When I first said this, I didn't know what I was talking about. I almost thought that I lied to him. But that was when I realized that Marlin actually _did _help me remember better. 

"I do, look! P. Sherman, forty-two…forty-two…" Ugh, why can't I remember it? Now, of all times to forget that address! 

I tried hitting my self on the head to remember it, but that didn't work. I guess I was too scared of losing my only friend that I forgot the address. I groaned. "I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it." This was true. From the first day I met him, I felt something when I looked at him, but now I know that it was remembering. 

At this point, it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat, it was beating so fast. I guess it was from a mixture of fear, sadness, and desperation. I felt my eyes begin to water, for Marlin still hadn't said anything or even looked back at me. I wondered weather he was even listening. 

"And – and I look at you, and I…" I paused again, but this time it wasn't to think. I had felt a sob start to come out, but at the last minute, I choked it back down. Though there were tears that started to come.

"…And I'm home." My voice was shaky as these words came from my mouth. I could tell that Marlin noticed I was about to cry, because he started to look back, but stopped. I knew that he wanted to look at me, just to let me know he was listening. That made feel a little bit better, but I still felt to the tears coming.

"Please," I whispered pleadingly. "I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget." I didn't know what I would do if I forgot everything that had happened in the last few days. Because if he left me, I would forget everything, including how to get back home. I would probably die here if he left me. But most of all, I would forget him. 

There was an awkward silence between us, I felt some hope rise inside me, and I thought that I had convinced him to stay. But his next words were the most hurtful I'd ever heard in my life. 

"I'm sorry, Dory," he whispered. He was apologizing for what he would do to me. "But I…do." And with that, he swam away from me and out of my life forever. As he swam out of sight, I felt my heart sink, and I felt more hurt than I ever will for the rest of my life.

That was when my worst fear happened. Just a few seconds after I couldn't see him anymore, everything started to get blurry. I put my fin on my head, to keep from falling and I closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes and my vision was starting to come back, but very slowly. I blinked a few times and everything was clear. I looked around.

"Where am I?" 


	2. Marlin's POV

**A/N:**I know I should be working on my other story, and I promise that I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. Now that school's out (thank God!), I have enough time to actually sit down and relax.

Well, as I've told you before, this is Marlin's POV. That's pretty much all I have to say.

**Disclaimer:**See previous chapter.

I saw Nigel fly away, and just before that, he said something to me. I hadn't heard exactly what, though. I couldn't really pay any attention to anything except the stabbing pain that was coursing through me. 

I went back into the water, and a few seconds later I noticed Dory beside me. For once, she seemed to know what was going on, horrible as her memory may be. "Hey…" I know she wanted to try to make me feel better, but I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Dory, if it wasn't for you, I – I never would have even made it here," I told her. "So, thank you." I know I wasn't thinking straight, and I was still numb with pain and heartbreak. I just wanted to leave and go home. I swam away from her, but she stopped me.

"Hey, hey wait a minute," she said. "Well, wait. Where are you going?" she asked. I looked away from her, because I really didn't want to look at her while I told her I was going to leave without her.

"It's over, Dory. We were too late. Nemo's gone…" I paused there and the unwelcoming view of Nemo in that bag flashed in my head. I shook it away. "…And I'm going home now." 

Again, I swam away from her, hoping she wouldn't follow. She didn't, though I did hear her whisper something to herself. As I got further away from her, I heard her call out, "Stop!" 

I stopped, but didn't look at her. I probably wouldn't have stopped at all if it weren't for the fact that it was thanks to her that I'd know what happened to my son. Even if we couldn't get to him in time, I wouldn't have to live my life in mystery. So I figured the least I could do for her was hear her out.

"Please don't go away," she pleaded. Then she added, "Please?" 

"No one's ever stuck with me for so long before," she said. I wasn't surprised to hear this. Her memory loss would definitely be her biggest social flaw. I was surprised that I even stayed with her as long as I did. I think it was only because she was valuable with the stuff like reading, and being able to speak whale. 

But… maybe she was more than that to me. She had made me feel better about things when I was upset, and even when we had first met and didn't know anything about each other, she had told me everything was going to be alright. Maybe I had kept her with me because I needed some one there to help me up whenever I fell down. She had definitely been a friend to me.

"And if you leave – if you leave…" her voice trailed off, then she said, "I just, I remember things better with you." That got my attention, even though I still didn't turn around. How could I actually help her with her memory? Had she grown so close to me that I could be her only attachment? No… that can't be true. She'd have to prove that.

"I do, look; P. Sherman, 42… 42…" See! She can't remember the address that she had remembered throughout everything else. But not… but not now. Why now? Had she been lying, or what? I heard her groan in frustration. Sounded like she couldn't figure out why she couldn't remember it either.

"I remember it, I do. It's there I, I know it is because when I look at you, I can feel it." I could now hear the desperation in her voice. And even though I wasn't looking at her, I could picture her eyes being filled with sadness. 

"And – and I look at you and I…" she stopped and I heard her take a deep breath. "And I'm home." 

It was both the sadness in her voice, and what she had said was what hit me. Her words just added to the pain in my heart along with the knowing that I lost Nemo. I could even tell that she wanted to cry. 

"Please. I don't want that to go away," she pleaded again, her voice cracked from the sobs that were coming. "I don't want to forget."

It was then that I realized that I wanted no more than to stay with her. Or at least let her come back home with me. With Nemo gone, she would be the only thing to keep me from going off the deep end. With out her, I wouldn't have anyone to reassure me that everything will be fine, no one to talk to, no one to lean on for support. 

But if I stayed with her, she would also be the thing that would remind me of everything that happened. And all I wanted to do was forget it all. Even the good things that had happened, I still want to forget it. Every time I felt hopeful, every time I thought it was all going to have a happy ending, it didn't do a thing. Everything had ended in disaster and my worst nightmare. So the last thing I wanted right now was to remember it all. So, no matter how much I didn't want to, I had to leave without Dory.

"I'm sorry, Dory," I said quietly. "But I… do." And with a heavy heart, I swam away from her. Everything was telling me to turn around and go back to her, but I didn't. I just wanted to forget her. 

As I swam further and further away from her, I felt all the more horrible. I kept telling myself that I could forget about her and everything else. In time, I would forget all about her and everything would be fine again. 

However, in the back of my head, I knew that I could never forget Dory. She was the best friend I could ever ask for, and I left her. And I knew that I would always regret it. 

**A/N:**So what do you think? Please let me know anything that I could have improved, too. 

I think this chapter was a lot sadder, since he had the pain of losing Nemo and leaving Dory. But I dunno. What do you think?


End file.
